


Shortcuts to Power

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Collars, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hypnosis, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Size Difference, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Slash has found a shortcut to power, though his intentions for sharing it with Raphael aren't as innocent as he'd like him to believe.(Name credit to Stegosaur)





	1. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture by https://www.furaffinity.net/user/esteban-de-la-sexface/ at the end!

“Got somethin’ to show ya.”

 

The floorboards creak as Slash lumbers away, Raphael following him with his eyes until he leaves, trailing over the mossy, tattered brick walls. The room is sparse, just a few bits and bobs Slash had nabbed from the junkyard. It’s bleak and empty looking, but it felt homely all the same. Familiar.

 

Slash returns moments later, something cradled in his large hands and a pleased smirk on his face.

 

“Nabbed it from the Kraang,” he says, noting the frown on Raphael’s face. Slash approaches him, stopping short of the couch and stretching out his arms. “Just after Newtralizer took off. Think you’ll like it.”

 

It’s a collar, or something that looks a lot like it. Raphael reaches out to take it and flips it over a few times in his hands. It’s some kind of leather or rubber, but sure enough, there’s something alien to it. Numbers and lines zigzag over the material, glowing an eerie green as they surge and fade from start to end. It’s like something out of a sci-fi movie.

 

He doesn’t look up, too entranced by the crisscrossing lights. “What is it?”

 

“Think it’s some kinda strength booster,” Slash drawls. That catches Raphael’s attention, and he glances up at the larger turtle as he speaks again. “Makes you stronger. Faster. Better.”

 

“Seriously?” Raphael grips the collar, leaning forward on his seat, his eyes burning with interest. That sounded awesome! It’d totally give them an edge over the Shredder. “How does it work? Have you tried it?”

 

Slash snorts, smirking. “Oh yeah. Tried it on soon as I got back. What a rush!” He smashes his fist and palm together, and the resulting thunderclap echoes throughout the room, leaving Raph’s ears stinging. “I’ve never felt so powerful before. Even managed to take on some of that Shredder’s mutant mooks by myself. It’s a game changer, Raphael.”

 

Raph’s gaze drops back to the collar, his eyes wide and shimmering. Slash was right: This was perfect. They could do so much more with this— and if Donnie could somehow build more? They’d be unstoppable.

 

“This is awesome, Slash!” He looks up, his grin sharp, and as he does a thought flashes through his mind.

 

He had to know what this felt like. That power sounded way too cool to pass up.

 

As if reading his mind, Slash cuts him off.

 

“Wanna try it on?” He pauses, and then chuckles upon seeing Raph’s face light up. “Just yank it apart at the back and slip it on. Fits like a glove.”

 

Raphael doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

Heart thrumming, he fumbles with the back of the collar, yanking on each side until it splits. It comes away surprisingly easily despite his twitching fingers. Grinning, Raph hooks it around his neck, and as he brings his hands together the band snaps shut at the back.

 

It’s immediately uncomfortable. The rubber is tight, near enough choking him, and he finds himself pulling on it to try and loosen it. Raph coughs, standing from the couch. If it was this tight on him, how did Slash ever manage to fit it on? “Ugh. This thing’s kinda tight.”

 

Slash doesn’t seem surprised by it, though, or Raph’s choked voice. “It’ll loosen off, don’t worry.” A large hand claps him on the shoulder. Raphael looks up into his eyes, frowning, but Slash just smirks back at him. “Feel any different yet?”

 

Does he? He pauses, letting his muscles relax, trying to feel out his body. Apart from being strangled by the thing, Raphael wasn’t sure. He doesn’t feel stronger. Was he doing something wrong?

 

But then it hits him.

 

It’s as if he’s suddenly drunk. A horrible, sinking sensation rolls over his entire body. His vision sways, his head spins, and it takes Slash’s other hand to grasp his shoulder to keep him from falling.

 

“Woah, hey,” Slash says, concerned. “You alright?”

 

He isn’t. Raphael cups his head, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. Just a moment ago he’d been fine, but now it was as if he hadn’t slept in months. His limbs were dead and numb, and his brain clogged up. If anything he was weaker, not stronger.

 

“Just feel... kinda tired.”

 

Slash steadies him, pulling him forward, and despite the breach of personal space, Raphael allows it. “That’s normal. Felt like that with me, too.”  Slash’s body is like a pillar. Warm and strong. “It’ll pass. Just try and focus, alright?”

 

Raph nods, but man is it hard. His brain feels like soup, and his legs like jelly. But if this worked— all of this was totally worth it. He just had to remember that.

 

Seconds tick away into minutes as Raphael stands, waiting for the exhaustion to pass. His head is angled down toward his feet, and at this point he’s seeing four of them, dancing and weaving into each other. He squeezes his eyes shut, though it’s not fixed when he opens them again. Why wasn’t this going away?

 

He groans. Slash tightens his hold on his shoulders, and if Raphael was looking up he would have seen the turtle grin.

 

“Focus, Raphael,” Slash repeats, squeezing his shoulders again, and Raphael responds with another grumble.

 

“‘m trying…” He furrows his brows, leaning more into Slash. Thinking is a challenge: like his brain is like a thick swamp of sticky muck. Why did he feel so weak? Why couldn’t he concentrate? “I… I don’t feel good, Slash. Maybe I should—”

 

Slash shushes him, cutting him off with another squeeze. This time it’s tighter, even causing some sharp pain, but Raph can’t sound it.

 

“Just relax. I got ya.” Slash’s hands roam, sweeping down his arms. “You’ll be fine.”

 

The touch reaches his elbows, tickles down the length of his forearms and stops short of his wrists. Then it trails back, smoothing up, then down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Each time is warmer. Softer, and everywhere Slash touches him a tingling is left behind. Raphael groans, relaxing, sinking into it. It’s nice.

 

“That’s it, Raphael. Just relax,” Slash rumbles. “Just nice and calm, got it?”

 

Slash pulls away from his arms, but the burning on his skin remains as if the touching had never stopped. Raph murmurs gently in protest, but those large hands have already moved elsewhere. Down his body, claws pecking at the grooves of his shell. They swoop right down to his legs, resting on the outside of his thighs.

 

Immediately the touch seems too much, too intimate even to Raphael’s addled mind. Alarm bells ring in his head. His body tenses.

 

“Slash?”

 

“Ssh.” Slash shifts, drags his hands up and down his legs, just the same as when he’d done it to his arms. He dips in slowly, curving his fingers around Raphael’s legs every so often, but then it’s back to just rubbing the outside. Slow. Gentle. Building up. “Relax, Raphael. It’s okay. Doesn’t this feel nice?”

 

Raphael gasps as the tingling starts there, too. It’s like his skin is simmering like he’s on fire, but it doesn’t hurt.

 

Slash purrs, moving his hands faster. He steps in even closer, far past Raph’s personal space. His voice swoops into his ears and sinks right into his brain.

 

“This feels nice, right? Me touchin’ you here?”

 

Those hands inch inwards, grazing over more sensitive sections of skin. Raphael doesn’t move or even try to stop them. His body is humming. It… Did it feel nice? Kinda… But—

 

“Here, too,” Slash says, twisting his hand and tracing his fingers over the inside of Raphael’s thighs. Raph’s heart leaps. His body quivers, and Slash clearly doesn’t miss it. His fingers creep further in, crawling up and down and around, but never leaving his legs. “This feels good, huh? Tell me you like being touched there.”

 

A knife twists in his brain. Raphael’s entire body heats up. His mind spins. His breathing falters, then resumes far more strained than before. This is wrong. This is wrong, but--

 

“Y-Yeah… I like it.”

 

Slash rumbles at that. “Yeah? Feels good, huh?” His hands retract from his legs and Slash shifts again. One hand snakes around the back of his head now, hooking his neck between his thumb and finger. “Feels good lettin’ me touch ya like this, doesn’t it?” The other rests just beneath his chin, a finger wedged behind the collar.

 

“Let me help ya.”

 

Slash gives the collar a gentle tug, leading him backwards, and Raph follows without a fight.

 

He’s not sure why. This didn’t seem right. He should have been stronger— stronger than Slash maybe, but here he was being babied by him. Coddled. But Raphael couldn’t deny it felt nice. The warmth was welcoming. The closeness was calming, and he doesn’t want to lose it.

 

He looks up. Slash is grinning at him, stroking the back of his neck as he tugs him along. They stop when they reach the other couch, and Slash pulls Raph down onto his lap as he collapses onto it.

 

“There ya go,” Slash says, helping him down. Raph ends up straddling his waist, hands pressed to Slash’s shell for support. The couch groans beneath their combined weight. “Good boy, Raphael.”

 

Slash removes his hand from the collar and dips it downwards, trailing down his chest before rubbing and groping along the insides of Raphael’s thigh. Raph squirms, but Slash keeps him steady.

 

“Relax,” he repeats. He kneads into the back of Raph’s neck with his other hand. “You wanna relax, Raphael. Wanna be nice and calm for me, yeah?” Slash squeezes his leg. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

R-Relax… Just relax…

 

It takes a minute, but Raph lets out a shuddering sigh, his body falling still as the tension dribbles out from it. His mind quietens, and any discomfort or panic slowly dissolves. He… He wanted to relax. Needed to relax.

 

Slash rumbles again and goes back to rubbing along his leg, like a greedy child out for candy. “That’s it, Raphael. Just like that.” The touch rises, tickling the bottom of his plastron. “Nice and relaxed for me.”

 

Time crawls as Raphael sinks into it. The touching. The warmth. Slash’s voice. It all muddles his head. Makes him tired and weak, but calm. Nice and calm. Calm for Slash.

 

“Good boy, Raphael.” The touch rises, and Raphael shudders as Slash’s thumb grazes over his slit. “Such a good boy for me. Lettin’ me touch you like this.” It gets rougher, faster, and Slash’s voice gets deeper. “Feels nice, right? You like it. You love it.”

 

He…He did? Raphael frowns, body and breath shaking. Warmth pools to his crotch. His skin tingles and burns, his head swims, and his cheeks flush.  It… It felt nice, but—

 

“Look at me, Raphael,” Slash says, and Raphael does, craning his neck up. Slash is leering down at him, his sharp beak stretching into a menacing grin once they lock eyes. Raphael’s own are glassy and dull, whilst Slash’s glimmer in the light.

 

“Drop down.”

 

Slash grinds down onto his crotch, teasing and egging him on, and Raphael quivers with a breathy whine as his slit bulges. T...This was wrong. He shouldn’t. Slash shouldn’t be doing this.

 

Slash continues toying with him, running his thumb over the mound of shell and flesh. Up and down, up and over, as if desperate to draw him out. Raph’s mind wavers, brain foggy. H-He shouldn’t…

 

“C’mon, Raphael.” Slash leans down, and Raph gasps as their beaks touch. Slash’s grin widens and he grinds his thumb down. “You wanna drop down for me. Drop down for Slash.”

 

H-He wanted to? He wanted to…drop down…? Wanted to do it for Slash...?

 

“Be a good boy, Raphael…” Slash purrs. “You wanna be a good boy for me.”

 

He… He wanted to...

 

His slit parts. Raphael shudders, and the world seems to stop around him as his cock springs out, near erect already. Slash snatches it, kneading and groping at it, drawing gentle moans from the smaller turtle as he works him to full length. At the same time, his other hand releases Raph’s neck and instead pinches his wriggling tail. The feeling goes straight to his cock, and it twitches in Slash’s hand as he strokes the appendage.

 

“Good boy, Raphael.” Slash repeats in a husky growl. “Such a good boy.” The pace quickens, leaving Raph a shivering mess as Slash works his cock. Faster. Rougher. “My good boy.”

 

Raph looks up at him, mouth agape and face flushed and hot. Good boy… Good boy… Drool dribbles down his lip, trickling down his chin before disappearing under the bulk of his plastron. Slash laps up the remaining trail, his tongue slimy and wet on his skin.

 

“Look at you,” Slash drawls. His hands draw away for a moment, instead cupping both of Raph’s cheeks and grazing circles into his beak. His grin widens as Raph’s breathing falters, eyes glowing mutagen green. “So obedient. So willing for me. Isn’t this good, Raphael?”

 

Good… Good to be obedient? He was a good boy…

 

Slash withdraws his hands, dipping them back down, finding his cock and tail again. The touching continues, still getting faster and faster. Slash is constantly rumbling now, still pressed close to Raphael. Raph can barely breathe at this point.

 

“S...Slash,” Raphael whines, but it’s silenced.

 

Slash forces his tongue past his lips and pushes into his mouth: swirling around until Raphael’s out of breath. It‘s warm and slimy and completely alien, but Raph doesn‘t fight it. When he draws back, a trail of saliva hangs between them.

 

“Gonna make ya all mine, Raphael.” Slash purrs above him, before licking his face again. His hand moves in a blur over Raph’s cock. “You want that, huh? Wanna be all mine? Wanna be my good boy? My good turtle?”

 

G-Good boy? Good turtle? He was… He was a good boy?

 

“A..Ah...” Raphael can’t breathe. His lungs are heavy. Slash’s scent is everywhere, smothering his nose. He can’t think. Can’t speak. Slash’s voice is in his head, bouncing around, making it spin and sway and swim.

 

Slash sneers, chuckling.

 

“Cum for me, Raphael.”

 

The pleasure builds to a peak, and Raph is breathless as his body shudders. The command rumbles through his head. Cum… He had to cum. Cum for Slash.

 

His chest tightens, his mind spins, and heat pools in his stomach. Thick spurts of cum ooze from his cock and coat his shell. Raph groans, mind turning to static, and yet Slash is still stroking, using the cum as lube, working him to the end.

 

“Good boy, Raphael...” Slash finally shifts, pulling Raph close to his chest and holding him there, face pressed to his shell. Drained, Raphael eagerly sinks into him, eyes fluttering to a close. He‘s so weak right now. Slash holds him tight, rubbing his head tenderly and whispering into his ears. “All mine. Yer all mine, Raphael. Gonna be all mine…”

 

It keeps going, Slash’s voice getting softer and distant as time passes. The words begin to fade, but the meaning sinks into his head. Deeper and deeper. It’s all Raphael can think about. All he can hear until the world melts into darkness.

 

—-

 

“Wake up, Raphael.”

 

Raph groans, cracking his eyes open to stare at the ceiling. He’s back, lying on the couch from before, and with a splitting headache. He nurses his forehead as he sits up, turning to face Slash, who’s standing over him.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You passed out,” Slash replies, looking over him with worry. “Think the collar mighta been too much for you. I know it did a number on me my first time, too.”

 

The collar. Raph’s hands fly upwards, feeling around his neck for it, but Slash holds up a hand. The device is looped around his finger, sealed shut.

 

“Had to take it off ya,” Slash says. “You were gettin’ pretty carried away.”

 

He nods his head to the side, and Raph’s eyes follow. There’s a hole in the wall, like a tank or a wrecking ball had torn right through the middle, dirty bricks laying in a messy pile on the ground below.

 

Raph’s eyes widen, heart skipping. “Did… Did I do that?”

 

“Sure did.” Slash grins, and after taking a moment to swallow the sight Raph grins back. “You don’t remember?”

 

“No,” Raph replies, rubbing the back of his neck. “All I remember was…putting the collar on… and then feeling kinda funny. The rest is all blank.”

 

Slash snorts at that, crossing his arms. “Figures. This thing’s got a pretty big kick. Surprised you woke up so soon, honestly.”

 

Slash reaches over to help him up. The touch leaves a weird feeling on his skin, like some kind of burning, but Raph puts it down to the collar. That thing was alien tech. It probably had some weird side-effects on his body. Raph flexes fingers, turning to gape at the damage he’d caused. To think he’d done that with just some collar...

 

“This thing could change everything, Raphael,” Slash says, parroting his words from before. He places a hand on his shoulder. “Think about it— we could take down that Shredder guy with this collar. You an’ your brothers could get rid of him for good.”

 

That was true. With this kinda power they could do so much. Maybe even take down the entire Foot Clan.

 

So lost in thought, Raph hardly notices the way Slash shifts around him, drifting closer. The turtle’s other hand clutches his shoulder. Warmth rolls over him, but it’s a nice warmth. Familiar. Reassuring, and at that point Slash just stays there unmoving as Raph stares at his handiwork. All that power in just one little device...

 

“You better get home,” Slash interjects, tearing Raph from his thoughts. He releases his grip and steps away, and there’s almost some resentment in his voice, and even in his actions. His hands linger just a little, fingers twitching. Like he’s hesitating. “Your brothers might be worried. It’s gettin’ late.”

 

Raph pulls his gaze away from the wall, looking up at Slash, eyes dancing over his face before he sighs and nods. He should really offer to help clean up, but Leo was probably having a fit already. God knows how long he’d been out for. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

 

He turns to leave, taking a step toward the exit, before something tugs on his mind.

 

He grins, twirling around.

 

“Mind if I try that thing on again sometime?” He motions to the collar in Slash’s hand. “Like… tomorrow, maybe?”

 

Slash’s face lights up in an instant.

 

“Any time. I can help train ya on it. Get you more used to it. But Raphael—” He reaches out, grabbing his arm. “Don’t tell yer brothers about it just yet, huh? Let’s keep it a secret. Just between us. Deal?”

 

Raph considers that for a moment. It would be pretty useful to all of them… He should really tell them they had it. But having something over Leo for a change would be great…

 

Besides, Leo would definitely disagree with it right now. Especially if he told him he’d got it from Slash. He’d probably confiscate it.

 

That settled it. “Yeah.“ Raph holds out his free fist. “Deal.”

 

Slash snorts, tapping Raph‘s fist with his own before releasing him. “Heh. Good.”

 

“Cool.” Raph smiles. “Well— See ya tomorrow.”

 

And with that, he turns and leaves, never seeing the wicked grin on Slash’s face as he steps out the doorway.

 

\--

 Awesome art by [Esteban-De-La-Sexface](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/esteban-de-la-sexface/)


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael starts his training with Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a multi-chapter fic. I had considered it initially because I love this concept and I wanted to explore it further, so here we go!

Patrol had been slow. Raphael had barely been able to concentrate on it, his mind fixated on the collar: on Slash's promise to train him. Make him stronger.

In comparison, beating the snot out of some low-life thugs just didn't appeal, and the rush he usually got from clearing out a den of Kraang or Purple Dragons just wasn't enough. It was stale. 

Slash's collar was  _ exciting _ .

That's why he'd broken off as soon as Leo gave them the all-clear for the night, barely scrounging up a suitable excuse for where he was going before hanging up on his brothers. He was adamant to keep his promise to Slash. He couldn't tell them anything yet, and he definitely couldn't tell Leo that he was meeting with Slash.

He's practically trembling by the time he reaches Slash's little hideout: An old, long abandoned subway station at the other end of town, not so different from the Lair. Slash had clearly rushed to scrounge stuff together, but it was obvious he still had a fondness for his last home.

Heart hammering, Raphael knocks hard on the door.

"Slash?" he calls, giving the surrounding area another look around. These tunnels were foreign to him. Hopefully Slash had picked a good place to hunker down. "It's Raph. You there?"

There's a loud creak, followed by the sound of thundering steps before Slash pulls the door open, leering over him with an excited grin.

"Raphael," he says warmly, offering his fist which Raph bumps with his own, grinning. "Yer here early. Humans behaving themselves tonight?"

"I guess." Raph shimmies through the doorway as Slash lets him through and shuts the door, stepping through into the living area with Slash hot on his heels. "Was pretty boring anyway. Couldn’t stop thinking about ‘ _ you know what’ _ .”

The room is much the same as last night, save for the loose bricks surrounding the chunk of wall he'd busted open. It's not neat, but Slash had clearly tried to tidy it up a little, sorting them into a few uneven piles and even trying to fix some of them back into the gap. Raph winces. He'd really done a number on it.

"Sorry 'bout the wall," he says, giving Slash a sheepish smile as the larger turtle brushes past him. 

Slash turns, still smirking. "Don't worry about it. Was thinkin' of finding someplace else soon anyway. Lots of Kraang crawling around the tunnels here."

There's a pause where Raph considers digging more into that, but Slash cuts him off before he can. 

"Besides, it's a good thing. Shows how much potential you've got with the collar, right?" Slash gives him a knowing look. "Just think of what you could do if you mastered it."

It was true. Raph glances down at his body, flexing and stretching his arms. He was strong enough already, but add in the collar and learning how to use it? He'd be unbeatable.

The sound of rummaging and footsteps snatches his attention back, and as he looks up Slash is lumbering back into the room collar in hand.

"Guessing you just wanna get to it, huh?" He holds the device up, waving it like bait. "I got some food if you're hungry first?"

"No." His voice comes out firm, and maybe too firm, but Raphael can't help it. Just the sight of the collar's got his heart thumping and his limbs trembling. He gives Slash a grin. "I wanna get right into it."

Slash smirks.

"That's what I like to hear." 

Slash turns and places the collar down on the couch, and Raph's smile falters as the larger turtle approaches him. Weren't they meant to be using it? 

"Warm up," Slash answers, reading his expression. He circles around Raph as he speaks, coming to a stop behind him. "You got dizzy last night, right? Better get your body prepared before we put that thing on ya."

Slash presses into his shell, and even though he's not really touching him Raphael's already aware of his immense body heat: gushing off him in waves.

"You mean like push-ups or something?" Raph offers after a moment, perplexed. He'd already had a decent workout with patrol. "I already ran most of the way here, remember?"

"Nah." Slash replies. "That's one thing, but I figured out some stuff that helped me with the collar.”

"Lemme help ya stretch," Slash continues. "Hold your arms out. That's it."

Slash's grip on his arms is firm, and almost immediately something about it flares something inside of him. The warmth... the skin contact. Raphael shudders, and for one brief moment his breathing tightens before returning to normal.

What... What was that?

If Slash had noticed he doesn't let on. Instead, he begins tugging on his arms, pulling them backwards ever so slowly. There's a gentle muttering behind him, Slash counting to ten before resetting the position. 

He repeats it several more times, each time adding a second to his count. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. By fifteen there's a slight ache, and by sixteen Slash finishes up, though his hands linger even as Raph tries to relax his arms.

"You've gotten stronger," Slash muses, pinching muscle for effect. "Always admired how much you worked yourself."

"It's relaxing." Raph allows his arms to fall to his sides as Slash lets go. The skin seems to burn where Slash has touched, though Raph chalks it up to his tight grip. "Keeps my mind busy. It's a total mess in there with three brothers."

"Yeah," Slash replies, cutting himself off bluntly with a: "Lift your arms again."

Raph does, trying not to focus on how short Slash had been. It sounded like there was something else he'd wanted to add, something Raph probably didn't want to hear, and something that sent a surge of guilt running through his spine. 

Slash hooks his hands under his armpits, and Raph allows him to again prod and push at the limbs whilst his mind runs on in the background.

Slash had changed. He'd gotten better, gotten over all of that crap Raph had fed him. He was different now.

"Sixteen." He hears Slash mumble, and Raphael once again drops his arms to his sides.

"One more," Slash says, patting Raph on the shoulders, "then we can get some real training done."

Raph grins, flexing his fingers. Slash just wanted to help him. 

"Awesome!"

Taking his approval, Slash kneels and again begins to move, except this time his attention wanders lower. Raph jolts as Slash grabs both of his legs, eyes wide as once again his skin starts burning like hell.

"Bend your legs." 

Raph does, pushing his knees outwards as Slash cups both of them in his hands and pushes right back. It's easy at first, but Slash steadily continues to apply pressure. 

"Keep going, Raphael," Slash says below him, and Raphael strains his muscles just far enough to avoid any damage before finally pulling back to a resting position. "There we go."

Raph exhales deeply, relaxing his body, but there's a sudden movement that makes him twitch. Slash's hands curve around and up, rough scales grazing over the insides of his thighs, and a chill down Raphael's spine. He tenses, stomach churning, and his mind goes totally blank.

He kicks Slash in the face.

It's sudden, thoughtless, and all instinct, and Raphael regrets it the moment his foot connects with flesh. Slash cries out in shock, and Raphael darts forward once he's released, spinning around on the spot, mortified.

"Oh shit!" he says, shuffling back towards him. He bites his lip. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Slash replies gruffly, though when he removes his hand from his face he's smirking. "Hell of a kick you got there."

Tense like a statue, Raphael stammers for an apology, adrenaline surging through his body. 

"Sorry, I just-- Not big on being touched, I guess."

He steps back as Slash pulls himself to his feet. Thankfully there's no blood or any serious marks, but a kick like that would probably bruise. His stomach twists just thinking about it. Shit.

"All good, Raphael. Just a scratch." Slash just continues to beam down at him, and his apathy toward it relieves Raph just a little. "Good thing you weren't wearing the collar, huh?" 

Raph nods, watching as Slash pads over to the couch.

"Think you're ready now," he says, picking up the collar and turning to face him. "Must be pretty worked up, huh? C'mere and I'll put it on for ya."

Suddenly the excitement is back, and Raphael squashes his guilt down to make room for it, grinning as he all but trips over to stand in front of Slash. He's holding his breath when Slash unhooks the collar and trembling when he feels it press into his skin.

Slash fastens it shut with a click.

"There," he says, stepping back. "Tell me how you feel."

Nothing for the moment, but he knows better this time. Raph's waiting for the dizziness again. He's ready for it, knows it's coming, but even braced and prepared the wave still crashes right into him.

Slash catches him as he stumbles forward.

"Easy." He holds him tight. "Relax."

Relax...

His head is spinning already, but Raphael tries to hold on: tries not to get swept away by it. Just focus and... and hold on... and--

"Don't fight it." 

D-Don't...? Don't fight?

"Relax."

Focus... N-No... Don't fight it...

"Let it happen."

D-Don't focus... Let it happen.

"Relax, Raphael. I gotcha."

Relax...

Another wave washes over him, and another, and another. All the while Raphael is only vaguely aware the Slash is leading him across the room into the open space.

"That's it. Nice and relaxed, Raphael."  

Slash pulls him in tighter, gripping the back of his head and pushing his face into his shell. Raphael lets out a shuddering breath as his body winds down, as his mind falters and slows to a crawl. J-Just... Just relax. Relax.

Slash rumbles above him, and the grasp on his head turns to stroking, lulling him deeper down. Again Raphael's breath shudders and shakes, and it takes two more cycles for it to settle and steady out. H-He... He remembered this. So calm... So relaxed.

"That's a good boy, Raphael," Slash purrs, stroking down the back of his neck, and Raphael murmurs when the skin there's is pinched and rubbed. "Good boy."

Silence washes over them for a moment, and Slash's touch wanders lower and lower, brushing down over his shell and to his backside. I-It's... It's nice...? But it's... it's weird too. Wasn't he... supposed to be training? Wasn't Slash supposed to be...? 

S-Slash?

"But you've been a bad boy, haven't you, Raphael?" 

The grip on his tail is like a vice. Raphael winces, limbs shaking, and as he turns his head upwards his gaze is empty: eyes blank, glassy and hooded. B-Bad? He'd been...bad?

Slash grins.

"You've been bad," he repeats. "That's right. Bad. A bad boy."

B-Bad boy...

Something in his stomach snaps and twists, like being hit by a truck. Raphael exhales, breath shaking again. B-Bad... B-Bad.... He'd been bad?

"Wanna know why?" Slash says, and as he does so his grip loosens, brushing downwards. Claws like blades grind over his skin and Raphael lets out a tiny whimper, squeezing his eyes to a near close. "Wanna know why you've been a bad boy?"

Raphael's breathing hitches as Slash leans down, sharp jaws nipping at his ears.

"You didn't let me touch you."

The world closes around him, and Raphael's chest tightens as those sharp claws scrape around his leg until they disappear, replaced by warm skin. Slash's skin.

Slash continues.

"Why didn't you let me touch you, Raphael?" He rubs the flesh, teasing the sensitive scales. "Why didn't you let me?"

Raphael's shaking, breath quivering and uneven, and only one thought drumming through his head.

Bad. Bad. He'd been bad. 

"D-Don't..." he tries to voice it. He... He didn't like it. Didn't like being touched. Not there. Not anywhere. Made him feel weird. Made his skin crawl. "Don't..."

Slash shushes him, and his voice falters and disappears. 

"You do." Slash's voice is blunt, confident. "You  _ do  _ like it, Raphael. Remember?"

Raphael gasps as Slash rubs at his thigh again.

"You like me touching you, don'tcha?" 

Slash continues to rub and knead, and Raphael continues to gasp and cry in response. It's like clockwork, a touch earns a noise, and Raphael can't stop it. Can't stop how his skin burns and crawls in response to the contact. 

He... He liked it?

D-Did he?

"That's right," Slash purrs. "You like it. You like me touching you, Raphael. It feels good to let me touch you. To only let me touch you."

L-Let Slash... Let Slash touch him... 

He... He liked it.

"No one else." This time it's like a whisper, right in his ear. Slash moves his hand along to the other leg, rubbing and groping the same spots. "Only me. Only Slash."

"O-Only... Slash..."

It continues even as Raphael's breathing steadies again, and Slash's touch is slowly getting more insistent. Groping, nipping, pinching-- all warm. Slash's rumbling gets louder, buzzing pleasantly in his ears.

"That's right. That's my good boy." 

Raphael's chest flutters at that. 

"You'll let me touch you whenever I want, won't you?" Slash says, sweeping his hand around. Warm skin touching his. No pain. No claws. Raphael gives a little snort of discomfort, but Slash shushes it. 

"Whenever--and wherever--I want. You'd like that, right?"

W-Wherever? W-When…? B-But… 

Raph manages a tiny frown. 

"I-I..."

Without warning he's spun around, Slash feeding his arms underneath his own and pulling him backwards into his shell. Slash rests one hand on his chest, slipping the other under his chin.

"I can touch you anywhere." Slash presses his beak to his ear again, and Raph gasps as Slash runs his hand over his shell. "And you love it, Raphael."

Up... Down... Slash covers every inch of his plastron and beyond. Crawling down his legs, curving around his thighs, dipping under to his taint and tail. Then back up. Along his arms, smoothing over his elbows. The other hand squeezes his neck before gliding up, leaving firm presses all over his face. Raphael whines as his fingers trail down and along his beak and press to his lips. All of it burns and he's shaking. Trembling as Slash touches his body. 

Slash’s voice is dripping with hunger. Insistent and sharp.

"Feels nice, right?" 

The rumbling that follows makes him shake more, but Slash doesn't stop groping him. 

"Remember how nice it feels now? How much you love being touched by me?"

Shaking. Quaking. Lips trembling. Head spinning and aching and heart pounding.

"You don't wanna fight it." 

The touch returns to his thighs. Raphael's muscles spasm once before settling. 

"Say it, Raphael."

He... He doesn't want to fight. Doesn't... 

S-Say it... 

"I... I don't want to fight it."

"You want me to touch you."

A pause, then a whimper. "I... I want you to touch me."

He whines, loud and shrill, as Slash touches his slit.

"Especially here..." Slash says, and Raphael's entire body crumbles as he rubs along the flesh. "You love it when I touch you here."

The pause this time is longer, laced between and broken by breathless grunts and snorts and writhing limbs. 

H-Here?... 

"I-I love it when you touch me here."

Slash chuckles, and the rubbing continues until his slit is bulging.

"Good boy."

Raphael lets out a shuddering whine, face burning red. G-Good boy... Good boy. He was a good boy... He was a good boy... He was a good boy.

H-He... He was a good boy.

"G-Good..." His tongue dances over Slash's finger as he opens his mouth, words muffled as Slash prods his digit past his lips. "Good boy..."

"That's right," Slash says, dragging his tongue over Raph's cheek. "Good boy. My good boy." 

He digs his fingers in deep, grinding down on the slit. Raphael's moans sink into the rough scales plugging his mouth. 

"Remember how good this feels, Raphael."

Slash withdraws everything, and Raphael is alone and cold. It takes a moment for his mind to adjust to the lack of warmth. It didn't feel right. He felt weird. His skin was all itchy. W-Where was Slash?

C-Cold… 

H-He wanted to be touched.

Slash is back, gripping his shoulders. H-How long had it been? Felt like... like hours... Hours without Slash. Raphael chirps softly, fidgeting as his erection drops out. D-Doesn't matter. D-Doesn't matter now.

Slash says nothing, but he pushes him forward, and Raphael pads to the door, the world blurring and spinning around him as he moves.

They walk for a little bit. Raphael doesn't know where they are but he doesn't care. Even as he walks he makes sure to push back into Slash's body. He just needs that. Likes that. Loves it.

Slash leads him through a doorway and into a spacious room littered with crumbling brick structures. Raphael frowns. Where was this? Why were they here? When would Slash go back to touching him again? Just the thought makes him fidget, cock bouncing as he moves. 

Then Slash's beak is at his ear, large hands around his neck. Raphael seizes up.

"Good boy, Raphael." 

His cock twitches. Slash's fingers dig between his skin and the collar.

"Go to sleep now." 

It's instant, like a switch in his head. Raphael’s eyes flutter to a close, body slumping, limbs going numb.

"Wake up in ten minutes."

There's a metallic snap as the collar loosens, and Raphael plunges into darkness.

 

* * *

 

"Slash?"

The tunnels are silent. Barren. Raphael was used to it, but he was hoping they wouldn't be. He had to find Slash. He had to show him what he'd done!

He'd woken up with another splitting headache. That hadn't changed since last time, but there'd been something else too. The room he was in was unfamiliar, but scattered around it were collapsed pillars of brick. Trails of rubble lined the floor, each snaking their way toward him. It’d taken a while to get the dusting off of his shell.

And that meant… He’d done it.

_ Awesome. _

But shamefully, that wasn't all--

He'd woken up with an  _ erection _ .

He's still waddling as he makes his way back to Slash's place, slit still sensitive and cock still half hard, though mercifully tucked away. The power high must have really got to him. Raph rubs his beak, trying to scrape the mortified blush off his face. Shell. Hopefully that wasn't what scared Slash off.

Maybe he's waiting back at his place?

He's not. 

There's a note splintered to the door by a familiar jagged spike. Scrappy, messy scribbles written by large, clumsy hands. Raph tears it off, holding it right under his nose to try and make it out:

 

 

> **_'Kraang in tunnels._ **
> 
> **_Went to take care of them._ **
> 
> **_See you tommorrow._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_S'_ **

 

 

Tomorrow.

The trek home is quick, though Raphael is barely aware of it. 

_ Tomorrow _ .

He hits his bed as soon as he gets in, blanking out the squawking of his brothers, and falls into a restless state of daydreaming.

Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.


End file.
